Riot Control Corps
|image = |caption = |motto = |country =Cyberia |founded =ca. 2030 |current_form = |disbanded = |service_branches = |center_of_operations =Decentralized into many headquarters |enlistment_age = |conscription = |active_personnel = |reserve_personnel = |deployed_personnel = |budget =$20 billion |percent_of_gdp =0.14% |domestic_suppliers =Cyberian Military Forces |imports = |exports =}} The Riot Control Corps, or simply Riot Control (RC), are one of three police forces patrolling the country of Cyberia under authority of the Department of Defense. They are regarded as the most aggressive and arguably the most heavily armed (on average) of the three police forces. RC is commonly compared to SWAT organizations. Indeed, they are the middle ground between policemen, and the army. RC's perpetual goal is to protect civilians whilst in very close proximity to said civilians. They achieve this through both reactive and proactive strategies. They are commonly seen patrolling high-risk areas including but not limited to airports, government buildings, and the immediate vicinity of high-profile individuals. Origin of the Name The name "Riot Control" stems from the first militant police force of Cyberia, that was formed as a deterrent to rioting of civilian mine workers. To this day they serve both as a deterrent to many forms of broad-daylight crime as well as act in response to a multitude of less obvious crimes such as black market activities and money laundering. Other Names and Their Origins The Riot Control Corps are known by many different names, most of which being popular nicknames used by the general public. * "Riot Control" or "RC" — The name most citizens know the corps by. Also an officially recognized term. * "SWAT" — The name most foreigners know the corps by. * "Thot Patrol" — Used as a supportive joke. * "Fun Police" — Used as a disobedient joke. * "Thought Police" — Disobedient insult, usually used by suspicious individuals. * "Attack Dogs" — Derisive; Used by those who willingly and commonly disrespect RC. * "Schutzstaffel" or "SS" or "ϟϟ" — Highly insulting; Used by those who would likely assault a member of RC. Uniforms RC's regulation uniforms always consist of black and dark grey attire. They can be easily identified by their concealed body armor and bulky appearance due to armor plus insulative clothing, as well as by the large-font label reading ПОЛИЦИЯ (English: POLICE) in white on their upper backs. Equipment * Head ** Ballistic helmet, black in color. ** AR (Augmented Reality) goggles, completely opaque and matte to bystanders. Doubles as a body camera. ** Sometimes a mask to keep the face warm. * Torso ** Thick black jacket with many pockets. ** Plate carrier under jacket with strike plates in front and back. * Common Weapons and Attachments ** Handguns — Sidearm, present on every member of RC. ** SMGs — High rate of fire, used by close rangers, most common. ** Shotguns — Used by close rangers. ** Rifles — High capacity and high rate of fire, used by mid rangers; outside perimeter guards. ** Sniper rifles — Used by long rangers, quite uncommon to be seen in-person. ** Suppressors — Commonly seen on close rangers, to preserve the hearing of very close civilians in the event of firing. ** Less-than-lethal ammunition — Encased in high-visibility blue magazines. ** Lethal ammunition — Encased in high-visibility red (sometimes black) magazines.